Changes
by kyasurinhiwatari
Summary: Sakura had changed. Sasuke met her after all these years and is surprised by how much. But, are all the changes good? Idea by StrawBerryBlond. ItaSaku!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I have decided to take on a request made by StrawBerryBlonde! I'm going to have to balance this with FPUD, so the updates may be a little slow. Enjoy!**

He was walking down the dirt path, listening to the slow and steady crunch of his boots as they met the ground. Today was a bright day, the sun beating on his back as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms drifted on the cool breeze.

As Sasuke walked down the path, he noticed another set of footsteps. As his ears pricked at the sound, he noticed a black clothed figure slowly making their way towards him.

Sasuke stopped, but the black cloaked figure continued on. When Sasuke noticed the stranger only a few feet away from him he took out his Katana and the stranger stopped.

When the stranger looked up, Sasuke spoke slowly, every word draped with caution, "Take your hat off, slowly." The stranger was taken aback by the way he didn't ask, he commanded.

The stranger slowly removed the straw hat, letting the pink hair spill out all the way to the small of her back. Her emerald eyes held no emotion as she continued on her way, not caring if he liked it or not. This was a waist of her time.

Sasuke just stayed there and watched as she approached him. Then he noticed the head-band that had a deep gash running through the leaf symbol. _'She must have left to search for me.' _The thought made him smirk. He was surprised when the pink haired girl suddenly turned to her right and around him.

She didn't even look at him while she walked past the raven haired Uchiha. She just stared blankly at the road in front of her. Sasuke was slightly confused at how she didn't ask him, no, beg him to come home.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to get on your hands and knees and beg me to come home? Huh, Sa-ku-ra?" He said her name slowly, letting every syllable roll of his tongue.

Sakura didn't even stop as she spoke in a harsh tone, "Why would I waste my time on you? And besides….what home?"

Sasuke just stared at her retreating back. _'I wonder why she left, or why they kicked her out.' _

"I thought Konaha was your home, ne? Or did they finally realize how weak you where and kick you out?" Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his own words. He just waited for the tears to come, but they didn't.

Sakura stopped and turned on her heel causing the black cape to rise with the swift movement.

"What you speak of is none of your concern. And if you think I am that weak little brat I once was, let me show you how wrong you are." Sakura said each word with venom so strong it would have scared the gods, if they had been the ones she was speaking to.

Sasuke just stared at her, Though he looked unfazed on the outside, inside he was gawking at her words. _'She has changed much over the years. I am impressed.'_

Then Sasuke raised his Katana up to the height of his shoulder and just smirked, "Hmp, you remind me of Naruto. He thought the same thing before I almost killed him."

Sakura wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. "Actually I am stronger than all of Konaha, and that includes Naruto."

Sasuke smirked at her words, still thinking this was going to be an easy fight. Then Sakura disappeared and was behind him, "You know I have changed much, let me prove my words," Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke could feel her warmth spread throughout his body as her sweet scent of cherries and cream swirled around him. Then he could feel her smirk on his neck, and then she disappear once more.

Sasuke concentrated on her presence and felt it on top of a cherry blossom tree. He turned around to find her on top of the sweet tree, her body intertwined with branches of blossoms.

Sakura did a series of hand signs and the cherry blossom tree started to shake. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and then burst back to life as if it where trying to make up for the moment it lost.

All the blossoms on the tree flew off. They buzzed in the air for a minute or so. The wind they created caused his clothes to lift up and tug left and right. On the other hand, Sakura seemed frozen. Nothing moved: her clothes didn't move, her hair didn't move, nor did any body part. She seemed to be frozen in time.

Sasuke was about to call to her when the blossoms changed course and buzzed to the pink haired girl.

The blossoms consumed her body until she was nothing but a ball of pink. It slowly lifted of the tree and into the clear sun.

Then all of a sudden a bright light shined and Sasuke had to close his eyes to protect his eyesight from harm. Then all was back to normal. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura sitting on one of the branches of the tree and smiled. All the blossoms where back on the tree. Sasuke almost thought he was caught in a gen-jutsu.

But just then Sakura flipped off the branch and he noticed that she wasn't wearing her black cloak anymore. And he could tell that her chakra had been raised tenfold.

Sakura was now wearing a long cream colored skirt that went a few inches past her knee and at the bottom was decorated with blossoms from a cherry blossom tree. The skirt had two slits up both sides and she wore light pink bike shorts underneath the skirt. Her shirt was a long sleeved shirt that got wider at the bottom of the sleeves slightly concealing the metal plates of armor. Her shirt was also cream colored and the sleeves had cherry blossoms on them. To sum it all up she had two swords on both her hips. The hilt of the left one was a _bright_ pink and the right was bleach white.

Sasuke just looked at her new attire and if he knew what a blush was, he would have had one painted across his face. He could feel a slight stretch on an invisible cord in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura just smiled at him and said sweetly, "Your move Sasuke-kun." She said his name smoothly over her tongue and slightly seductive.

Sasuke didn't hesitate as he ran at her and tried to land a blow with his Katana, but Sakura just took out both swords and held them to stop his attack. Sasuke was surprised that she had, usually nothing could stop his sword, but these two did. _'Why was she able to stop me?'_ He stared down at her emerald eyes. She was toying with him.

Then Sakura took that moment and flipped past him and behind him. Fist built up with her chakra as she held it back ready to meet his flesh. Sasuke easily dodged the attack. Sakura couldn't stop as she shattered the tree with a loud crack. Sakura was surrounded by splinters and blossoms as she regained her composure. She readied herself for his attack. He let his sword absorb his Chidori as it flickered with the lightning swelling inside of it, making harsh crackling sounds. Sakura saw it coming and jabbed her twin blades into the ground, then screamed "Huashi no jutsu!"

The earth let up a barrier that took the full brunt of the Chidori. Then she let it glide slowly into the ground. Sakura grabbed her swords and angled them at Sasuke's throat and torso. She held him there, letting the blades draw blood from his sweaty flesh.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least that she was able to do that, but as he went to tug away from her grasp, she squeezed tighter on his throat making him lean back to where he previously was. He leaned against her petite form, and then he breathed in deeply as he absorbed her smell.

Then he studied the twin blades and asked, "What are these swords?"

Sakura just stared at him. Then she began to speak, "They are called the 'Suki' swords, or the 'Sister Blades'. They choose who their master is and will not work alone. They have to work together. Don't get any ideas, because if one shall fall from my grasp, the other will work fine, as long as it feels the other's presence. I found them in my room one day. They chose me, so I took them and have used them for several months."

Sasuke looked at the sword and noticed cherry blossoms carved into the blade and words (in Chinese) on the handle of the sword. "What does the writing and carving have to do with it?" He was completely fascinated by the swords before him.

Sakura just shifted and said calmly, "If you want to know more, then I suggest you ask when we aren't fighting. Or do you wish to know so badly that you forfeit?"

Sasuke wanted to know so badly, but his pride was too big to forfeit. So he simply grunted and shook his head. Then Sakura's grip tightened on him. Her thigh accidently brushing against his inner thigh. He let out a silent groan. He didn't want her to ever leave him, but he knew she would.

Sakura knew what was going on inside her and she didn't want that emotion to come forward. So she quickly released Sasuke, and Sasuke suddenly found himself wanting her against him again. He silently slapped himself for thinking that. Then Sakura said, "Sorry, Sasuke, but we will have to finish this battle another time," she spoke while releasing her jutsu and turned back into her black cloak, "If we get the chance again, I might tell you more about my Suki swords," she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Sasuke almost smiled at her words, but then Sakura half waved and was gone in a puff of smoke.

'_Next time Sasuke/Sakura…'_ They thought.

**R&R as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked this chapter, StrawBerry! Let me know of any changes you want, or let me know if you want me to throw it out completely. It's entirely up to you!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Sakura had gotten far enough away from Sasuke to consider it safe to walk again. She slowed down and took each step with care. Her hare blew in the wind from underneath the straw hat that once again adorned her head. Unwillingly, she felt memories she had kept hidden deep in the regions of her mind come forward. Memories of her childhood pains at having a huge forehead, memories of her crush on a certain Uchiha, memories of Naruto, memories of the fire and her sister's pain, and finally, memories of that dark night nearly half a year ago…

(000000000)

Of course it was raining.

From the filmy web of lace at the bedroom window, Sakura Haruno looked down at the town square, made dark by looming nightfall and the storm. Below, rain pounded the streets, scourging the pattern of the paving stones; above, wind kicked at the skeleton trees in the square, causing the lights of the street to blink through their branches. Not a soul was about.

She stared out the wet window pains, hugging herself as if she were cold. The storm was an omen. But even believing this, she could not change her mind. She was going on that mission tonight.

A small wry smile touched her lips. The dream she'd had last night was an omen too. She hadn't had it in such a long time, she'd almost forgotten about it. Then, with tonight's worries on her mind, she must have conjured it from her deepest thoughts. The dream was always the same, and even now she found it hard to resist its images.

Succumbing to it, her green eyes darkened, and her face took on a blank expression, as if her were far away.

He was always there in her dream, an ever-present spirit—dark, overpowering, unreachable. He took the form of a handsome man who leaned indolently against the lone tree, arms crossed against his chest, staring at the landscape behind her. In her dream she would watch him from the bottom of the hill; unsure of whom he was, yet desperate to see the details of his face, obscured by the distance.

As had happened before, her desire to see this man overtook her, and she began to climb the hill, negotiating the grassy bank with difficulty in her night gown. Soon the satin ribbon at her back became like two great hands pulling her down the hill, keeping her from what she wanted most.

In the end, unable to move, she could only look at the man on the hill, her arms outstretched, imploring him to save her from the hands tugging her away. But he didn't come down and rescue her. With a cry of anguish, she watched as he turned.

"Don't go," she cried, her voice desperate and low.

But he would never hear her.

"I need you," were the last pitiful words on her lips before the man disappeared into the consuming darkness, and she would violently awaken, overwhelmed with bitter regret for something she would probably never have.

Her face became taut with emotion. The dream's end was like a nightmare. She hated to recall it. Unconsciously her hand went to the pink locks at her neck, and she lifted them as if they were too heavy.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on her door. Before she could take another breath, the voice of her uncle shouted behind the locked door. "Sakura! Open up! I know what you're doing, and I won't have it!"

Terror seized her. She froze. Her uncle's pounding echoed her heart. Like a convict facing the gallows, she steeled herself for the worst. Didier had somehow gotten wind of her rebellion, and now he thought he could crush it.

But she wouldn't let him. She walked regally to the door and opened it.

There stood her uncle, Baldwin Didier, furious. He walked boldly into her room, his brilliant blue eyes taking in her ninja suit. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded. "How dare you disobey me?"

With nonchalance she did not feel, Sakura swept past him and sat at her dresser. Uncle Baldwin was in fine health. Past his prime, he was still well maintained for his fifty years. With his handsome gray beard and those astonishingly vivid blue eyes, Sakura was always surprised by his handsome appearance. "Commanding," was what her aunt had said the day she met him so many years ago. But along with that word, came the haunting words of a maid who'd once worked in her aunt's household: "He's the kind of man a lady begs for as a suitor," the elderly servant had noted, "then runs screaming from on the wedding night."

Didier moved toward her. Sakura watched him as a fox watches a hound. When he rested his hands on her shoulders, she could hardly breathe she was so frightened.

"You're not going on a mission this evening."

"I am." She tried desperately to keep the fear out of her voice. "I know what you're going to say, Uncle, and I won't listen. You'd best return to your hotel. I'm going on this mission, and I will save that missing girl."

"Astome-san doesn't approve. You will not go."

Anger rose in her chest, threatening to overflow. "I refuse to be Astome-san's handmaid."

"Oh you do, do you?"

She froze. He pulled her roughly to her feet.

"You will do as I say, Sakura." His hand tightened on her arms, bruising it, as his hand fell to her breast. "It's lucky I need you to flaunt all that costly virtue or yours. You will play handmaid, or your sister won't find me so merciful. Speaking of her," He said, picking up a picture frame. "How is she? Have you visited her recently? Of course you have. You're religious about it, aren't you?

Sakura gasped. He knew she didn't talk about her sister. She lived a lie about her family. The entire village believed that all her family had perished in a house fire three years ago. No one knew the truth—not Naruto, not her friends, not even Lady Tsunade. Only Didier knew what had happened to Christabel. And that terrible fact kept her protected and vulnerable at the same time.

Didier glanced again at the picture. "She looks happy here, doesn't she? How long after this was she put in the madhouse? Has it really been three years? Your sister's care is shockingly expensive. How will you pay for it if I cut you off?"

She bolted away from him. "You will remain here tonight." He admonished, throwing the frame to the ground. He reluctantly left, locking the door firmly behind him.

It was several moments before Sakura could gain her bearings. She made a miserable figure as she picked up her sister's shattered picture. Helpless and angry, Sakura rested against the dresser, her eyes unable to shed tears. Her only solace was her sister's photograph, and she hugged it to her bosom, unmindful of the way the glass shards cut into her chest.

Somehow, some way, there was an escape from the hell her life had become. But try as she might, she couldn't think of one. There seemed to be no other option but the one her uncle presented. Her sister's care was frightfully expensive, more than she could ever hope to earn. And the thought of her sister being reduced to public care and all the horrors that brought with it was unendurable.

Sakura rested her throbbing head. Her sister had been destroyed by their parents' death. Sakura had been grateful for the home that took such wonderful care of her. Even their uncle had agreed it was the best place for Christabel, considering the alternatives. Now Christabel at least lived out her youth in a tranquil environment, well sheltered from the madness their uncle had created.

She glanced at the ornate expensive drapery at her windows. There seemed to be a light coming toward her from a distance. It got closer and closer until it was blinding. She closed her eyes and felt gentle touches on her face. Opening them again, Sakura realized they were cherry blossoms. They were floating all around her. She was amazed and sat in stunned silence as the small petals did their dance. They twirled and dipped before moving into a ball of pink.

There was another bright flash of light, and she squinted into the brightness. Where the ball of pink had been, there were now two swords, crossed in an arrogant display. The hilt of the left one was a _bright_ pink and the right was bleached white. Sakura's eyes widened. She had read about this. These could only be the famous Suki Swords. But they chose their master. Was it even fathomable that these mystic 'sister' blades had chosen her?

She reached out to touch them, and noticed something different about her sleeve. Glancing down, she gave a gasp at a new wardrobe that she had never seen before. Standing up, all she could do was stare down at her body. She was now wearing a long cream colored skirt that went a few inches past her knee and at the bottom was decorated with blossoms from a cherry blossom tree. The skirt had two slits up both sides and she wore light pink bike shorts underneath the skirt. Her shirt was a long sleeved shirt that got wider at the bottom of the sleeves slightly concealing the metal plates of armor. Her shirt was also cream colored and the sleeves had cherry blossoms on them.

After a few minutes of goggling, Sakura felt her face harden. She reached out and grabbed the swords. Holding them in a fighting stance, a plan started forming in her head. It was a dark, evil plan. A plan that would take away everything she loved: her village, her sensei, even Naruto. But she was willing to see it through. She had to save her sister, even if it meant changing herself completely.

(0000000000)

Sakura felt her black cloak beat across her legs as she carried on her route determinedly. Six months ago… so much had happened since then. She still remembered her uncle's frightened face, the soft, urgent tones he had used to try to calm her. She could still feel the red glaze that had come over her eyes as she had raised the blade over the despised man's head. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she remembered his blood on her feet, as the life liquid poured from the clean cut on his neck. His face had turned pail cold in seconds.

Sakura let out a bitter laugh. She remembered feeling surprise that she had felt no remorse for what she had done. She had run form the village, already knowing the penalty for what she had done. There had been mud plastered on her legs as she hurried through the gates. Thorns and branches had ripped her side as she ran through the forest. She still even had some of the scars. She had run until she couldn't. Then she sat down and wept. Wept until there were no more tears. All that was left in her was hatred, hatred and the burning need to help her sister.

How? That had been the next question she had faced. She remembered the sudden thought that sprang into her head. She remembered the day Asuma lost his life. The Akatsuki were paid through the roof. All she had to do was become one of them. Then she could keep her sister safe! She remembered the cold metal feeling she had gotten as she took off her headband. She had used the blade of her new found comrades to slice through the leaf symbol.

So that was why she was here. She had successfully found the Akatsuki and offered them her help. They had gladly accepted when she had shown them the Suki. She was quickly moved to a top ranking lackey. They were paid well enough, but she needed to be on top. She needed one of those damned rings! So that had been her goal. She showed them her worth and waited. It was soon enough that one of the top players was taken out.

Leader had called her, and told her that one of his members had fallen. She was the next in line to receive a ring. Her orders were to go into the mountain to receive her ring, and her new partner. So, that was what she was doing. She had a brief moment of wonder at who her partner was. She didn't know who had bit the dust, so she didn't know who they had worked with. All she knew is he had _better _stay out of her way.

**Well? What did you think? R&R pplz! **


End file.
